The Millennium Heart
by deathnotechicky
Summary: 16 yr-old Reena Jaxon knows nothing of duel monsters or ancient Egypt. But now that she's in possession of the Millennium Heart, it brings changes- not the kind Reena has dreamed of. These changes will draw her deeper into a world of shadows, danger, and... love? YamiOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Atem's sexy body. =(**

Shadi watched the familiar woman walk out of the main entrance of the cafe. A faint glow only visible to his eyes, was pulsating from the item inside the handbag that she shouldered- _like a steady heartbeat._ He stepped out of the shadows of the alleyway as she passed.

Her pulse beat too fast under her skin when she sensed the movement behind her. She straightened her shoulders- not fleeing or backing away, bold despite the shadows that clung to her- and then pulled down her sunglasses to get a good look at him. "So you decided to follow me from the London fashion show?"

"My dear, take great care of the Pharaoh's Heart." When she didn't reply, he added, "She has a long journey ahead of her."

"Oh, you're worrying too much. And I think we both know that she isn't meant for _me,_" the woman said knowingly, as she lifted the bag strap on her shoulder. "I'm just the delivery woman, after all."

Shadi waited a few moments before continuing. "The girl" -He paused and rephrased it- "_Your daughter._ She is starving for something, that one." Maybe with the Pharaoh's Heart, they'd be able to withstand the shadows together.

As if reading his thoughts, red lips curved into a smile. "She'll find her way." And continuing as she had, she began to walk, well aware that Shadi's attention was still on her. Then the spirit faded into thin air, on his way to warn his king.

* * *

Yugi Muto slipped into his clothes and got ready as quickly as he could. He closed his bedroom door softly, staying quiet so he could get out of the house without waking his grandfather. "No uniform today?" The spirit from his puzzle asked him. "What about school, Yugi?"

Yugi couldn't stop himself from smiling at the Pharaoh's obvious perplexity. "School? There's no school during summer break, pharaoh!"

"I see. So where are you going?"

"Well first we're gonna meet Téa downtown, then search for Joey and Tristan. We're gonna spend the whole day just hanging out, it'll be fun!"

After the Battle City tournament, Yami couldn't help but feel he was walking on a high wire, waiting for a gust of wind to knock him to the ground. He'd gained the Ancient Egyptian God Cards, defeated Marik, and was one step closer to discovering the secrets of his past. Waiting wasn't the answer, not anymore. He'd become near obsessed with it- reclaiming his memories, and making himself whole again. But he had to be considerate of the boy whom his spirit was bonded to. Yami flashed a smile. "That does sound like fun."

Yugi schooled his face to be bland and calm as he reached the front door, not that it mattered: Yami had been lost in his own world lately. "Are you all right, spirit?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay..." The boy tried to keep the doubt from his voice but failed. He pulled open the door and nearly stumbled over his own feet. Standing before him was the guardian of the seven Millennium Items._ "Shadi!"_ _(this line made me laugh so hard idk xD)_

"She has been awakened, my king."

"Who has awakened?" Yugi asked in confusion. Beside him, the Pharaoh's transparent face displayed the same amount of surprise.

As though time were running out, Shadi simply said, "She shall be looking for you."

"Wait, Shadi!" Yugi called out as the mysterious man vanished. "Who do you think he was talking about, Yami? Do you think he was warning us about more danger?"

"I'm as confused as you are, Yugi..."

"Well whatever he meant, I'm sure we're prepared for anything that comes our way."

And, like they had so often before, they took their first step toward the next adventure that awaited them.

* * *

Leave a review if you want, and I'll see you in the next chapter~! =]


	2. Chapter 1: Fashion Crime

**A/N: And now we'll finally get to meet the first of our female protagonists. Warning: character development shall be slow and painful :D You've been warned~ *evil laughter***

An aching back, sore arms, and blistering feet. These were the results of a successful shopping day, Reena told herself. And it was those bittersweet results that were being experienced this very moment. _Not that she was complaining-_ it was nothing an afternoon of pampering couldn't fix.

Stepping out of the elevator, she headed down the hallway with an armful of shopping bags and colorfully wrapped presents. Tugging the key out of her pants pocket was tricky, but the teenager managed to skillfully open the door without dropping a thing. **_"I'm hooome!_"** she called from the doorway, her voice echoing off the apartments walls. Looked like mom wasn't home... After shutting the door with the heel of her foot, Reena noticed her brother on the couch in the living room. Typical. Wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, his hair uncombed and sticking up at odd angles; the kid looked like he'd just gotten out of bed. Slob.

He didn't so much as glance her way- _heaven forbid he miss a second of his game._ Frowning, the older sister let the assortment of bags she'd been holding fall all over him. He cursed as the sound of burning rubber and then an explosion came from the big-screen TV. _**"Are you trying to kill me!?"**_ he snapped, looking up at her in disgust. _"What's your problem!?"_

Reena smiled wickedly back. "Me? I have no problem. But _you_ need to get your lazy butt off this couch and get a life. It's the first day of summer and this is what you're doing? _And put some clothes on! We have air conditioning so there's no reason for you to be sitting here half-naked!"_

"Oh shut up. I'll dress however the heck I want." Pushing her gifts onto the floor, Gabriel continued to play his video game.

Shaking her head, she walked over and stood between him and his precious television. "Now that's where you're wrong. You know what they'd say about mom if they caught you dressed badly in public? _Famous fashion designer ruling fashion industry: just can't cut it with shaggy looking son._" She gestured widely.

Gabriel snorted. "All you ever care about is what others think of you, Reena. _Superficial Drag Queen."_

"**_Who the hell are you calling a drag queen?! Idiot!_**" The siblings argued fiercely for several seconds before keys jingled loudly at the door, prompting them to stop.

Peering carefully through the opened door- as if checking to see if the coast was clear- was their mother, Juniper. Once realizing that both children were present, shoulders wrapped in leather slumped disappointingly and she gave a big sigh. The birthday cake she'd been holding became fully displayed upon opening the door. "Surprise~! I guess the cat's out of the bag. I wanted to surprise you but you got home a lot earlier than I'd expected..."

Ignoring the pain that burned through her sore legs, Reena hurried to assist her mother. Peering through the plastic cover, she saw that her name was written in cursive in icing, and covered from corner to corner in chocolate shavings. "It looks great mom! But aren't you exhausted from work? You didn't have to, you know."

"What do you mean I didn't have to? What's a birthday without a birthday cake?" The woman chuckled. "And the bakery was on the way home anyways. What about you? Weren't you going to spend the day with your friends?"

"I did, for a little while." Instead of a party, Reena had insisted on a shopping spree instead. What was better than choosing her own gifts? She'd also received presents, and was invited to spend the night at one of her friend's houses, but had declined. Because of a special tradition, Reena preferred to spend her birthdays at home... "Do you want to see the presents the girls got me?"

Hazel eyes sparkled as her mother removed the several scarves from around her neck. "Of course!" After hanging her coat, she followed her daughter to the living room and ruffled her son's hair before settling on the couch beside him. "Well somebody's popular!"

"Check it out- GUCCI!" Reena announced proudly.

"Oh, I remember _my_ first GUCCI bag!" Her mother gushed.

Distracted from his game, Gabriel watched as his mom and sister drooled over the designer handbags and shoes, yapping about some nonsense that he couldn't understand. Reena had definitely taken after their mom, Gabriel thought. That constant obsession over clothing and fashion... But that hotheadedness of hers... "Hey mom! You wanna know what Reena-"

"He said that I was superficial, and looked like a drag queen!" His older sister interjected.

Juniper laughed, amused by the joke. "Now, Reena, there's nothing wrong with being a drag queen. Why, just look at Philippe. He's one of the most successful models I have!"

_"Mother!"_ Reena gave her brother the stink eye as June arose from the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. _"Why are you such a dweeb?"_

" 'Cause it's fun to mess with you." The bell to round two wrung, but as if on cue, their mom began to call them from the kitchen. Sixteen candles were already lit and placed on top of the cake, and the siblings stared in disbelief at their mother's swiftness.

"No more fighting you two! Now come and make a wish, birthday girl!"

"Yeah, hurry up so I can eat," Gabriel mumbled, leaning on the counter with a bored expression. Holding back her temper, Reena quickly closed her eyes. _Oh please, oh please. I want to see my designs on the runway someday!_ And blew out the candles.

The family of three settled comfortably around the kitchen counter, and each talked about their day as they dug into their cake. After finishing a single slice, their mom hopped off of the stool and reached for the sky, stretching her tense muscles with a groan. Boy did she look whipped. "Hey Gabe, go give mom a back rub," Reena ordered, facing him with a serious expression.

"You do it."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said with a wave of her hand. She seemed to be rummaging intently through her bag.

"What are you looking for mom?"

The raven-haired woman smiled. "For your gift, silly." That familiar wave of excitement rushed through her in an instant. It had become a sort of tradition in her family: Reena's mom would surprise her with something from her fashion house, or an attended fashion show every year on her birthday. Reena had been looking forward to it all day, and had even cut her day with her friends short because of the overwhelming anticipation. Last year it had been an all-too-yummy designer handbag. And from the looks of it now, Reena had the feeling her gift was some type of accessory.

"Ahah! Here we are!" Like a trophy, she held the object with both hands above her head, allowing the light from the kitchen to gleam against its surface. Reena stared up in awe at her gift. "For you, my dear."

The sixteen year-old's excitement became frigid upon closer inspection. She examined the large eye on the front of the pendant for a good while, but found it creepy as it appeared to be staring back at her. It had a ring on top, allowing it to be worn around the owner's neck with a thin brown rope. But what she found most tacky about the piece of jewelry was that it was shaped like a heart. "Looks Egyptian," her brother commented through a mouthful of cake.

"That's because it is," their mother agreed. "Do you remember when I went to that Egyptian fashion show in London last week? Well the lead designer, Arnold Belmont, was also a private collector of Egyptian jewelry. When I saw it, I just knew I had to have it! Isn't it gorgeous?"

The necklace looked like something meant to be in a pyramid somewhere. Or from pictures on a cave wall… but than, Reena wasn't exactly sharp on her ancient Egyptian history. Did they even teach that stuff in school? _If you wanted it so much, why couldn't you have kept it for yourself?_

"Arnold didn't tell me anything else about it except that it was called the _Millennium Heart._ Beautiful, right?"

"So a dead person was wearing that once?" Gabriel said bluntly. This sudden development was just too amusing for him to bear. "Isn't that cool, Reena?"

With what she hoped could pass as a genuine smile, Reena thanked her mother for the gift, and hugged her before excusing herself and taking all of her gifts to her room. Her own birthday cake was long forgotten at this point.

Carelessly tossing the pendant on the ground after locking her door, she placed her bags beside the foot of her bed before belly flopping onto the wide mattress. She pressed the first pillow she could find against her face, and let out her frustrations in a single high pitched scream. The action seared her throat every time, but the habit was just too difficult to break. Turning away, Reena didn't know if she'd cry more from the disappointment, or from the pain that began to burn in her throat. _What was mom thinking?! How could she possibly give me that dumb looking necklace over a pair of ELI-MARY Jeans?! Or that red leather jacket I'd been asking her for since last month? She hangs out with the world's most stylish people; and she gets me something from a garbage collector!? I hope that Arnold guy falls off a runway!_

Knuckling away whatever liquid hung from her lashes, she decided to cheer herself up by thoroughly going through the rest of her gifts. After modeling them in the mirror and finally putting them away, she was left to pick up the dreaded thing off the floor... _"Fashion crime,"_ she scowled._ "You are staying the hell away from my neck, you hear me?"_

At that moment, the heart-shaped pendant seemed to glow like a golden effigy come to life. Reena blinked and tried re-positioning it in her hand to see if it was a trick of the light, but it wasn't. A sudden gust of desert wind pushed against her face, causing her to swallow hard against the taste of sand on her tongue. The young woman shrieked and dropped the necklace at her feet where it continued to glow.

She ran to her door, struggled in her fear to unlock it, and bolted out of her room.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 1. So yeah, Reena's quite the spoiled brat :) Let's hope she learns to become less snobby in the future. Review if you want and I'll see you in the next chapter~!


	3. Chapter 2: Soul Room

Hazel eyes squinted into a harsh light that shined down on her face. In a daze, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to collect her thoughts. Now, if she had been in the comfort of her own bed, she would've been facing the plum-colored ceiling of her bedroom. But that wasn't the case. Her head turned to its side, lashes fluttering open again to take in her unfamiliar surroundings.

Everything around her seemed to glow a ghostly white- it was the same white that reminded Reena of hospitals... Could it be that she was on a surgical table this very moment...? Sitting up with more difficulty than she'd expected, she patted herself down but found no surgical equipment attached to her body. The groggy feeling that overwhelmed her system alarmed her. Had she been drugged? Been kidnapped against her will? As her body began to shake, she willed herself to look around- to look for a means of escape.

The problem was that she couldn't even make out any walls. Everything was just... white.

Confused, and wondering if she had lost her mind, Reena soon realized that there was something else accompanying her on the floor. All around her were sheets of paper that held colorfully sketched drawings. Reena recognized them as her own. The only other thing that was in this infinite room were pieces of shredded clothing between the scattered drawings. This was like the aftermath of a tornado. Why she had awoken in this mess boggled her. It was so surreal.

"Where am I...?"

_~Hello!~_

The sixteen year-old jumped embarrassingly in response. It was a woman's voice. "Who- who are you?" There was silence as Reena's eyes searched around her- desperately hoping that she had not just imagined it. Maybe she really was going mad.

_~That's a difficult question to answer...~_ the voice echoed and hung in the air.

"Then tell me why I'm here. What do you want from me?" More silence. Whoever this woman was, they were certainly taking their sweet time. Furrowing her brow, she pushed herself up and stood on her own two feet- steadier now. The wait for her answer was enough to spark Reena's anger_. "Do you think this is funny?"_ she snapped. "If you think you can keep me here, than you're sorely mistaken!"

_~No!~ _The voice boomed, catching Reena off guard yet again._ ~That's not what I'm trying to do at all! It's just... I didn't know how else to speak with you... You were so angry...~_

This lady's tone was very sweet. And strangely nervous for a kidnapper. "Of course I'm angry! Why wouldn't I be?!"

_~No, I mean earlier... You just dropped me on the ground with such anger...~_

"The ground...?" The only thing that came to mind was mother's gift... "Are you talking about that necklace?"

_~Yes! The Millennium Heart!~ _The voice cheered, as if delighted that Reena had remembered._ ~It seemed that you were the only one who could hear me. So I tried to speak, but I'm afraid that my attempts had frightened you instead. I sincerely apologize!~ _

Reena was having difficulty keeping up with the conversation. The things coming out of this woman's mouth seemed absurd. "What the heck are you talking about...? This is... this is some sort of dream, right? Some tiny part of my conscience is feeling guilty about reacting that way to mom's gift, so my mind's guilt-tripping me... Yeah. Yeah, that's it."

_~Well,I suppose I can't blame you for being so...disappointed. But that isn't exactly correct."_

A chill ran through her body in that instant, and Reena turned her body to find that there was a stranger standing behind her. Delicate lips parted and inhaled a sharp gasp. It was like staring into a goddamned mirror. The same clothing and hairstyle, even Reena's favorite earrings dangled from this woman's ears. At a glance, she could've been mistaken for an older version of Reena herself. As she tugged at her own earlobes (discovering that her earrings were indeed in their proper place), she began to notice the slight differences in this supposed _mirror-image_. This woman was at least a head taller than her, and her figure... well, was more curvaceous... But it was this woman's eyes that captivated and held her prolonged stare. There was a heaviness to them. As if permanently adorned in liner, her chocolate eyes had a mysterious edge. They were deep and vast, and gave the impression that she was much older than she looked. Ancient.

_~ I wanted to talk to you.~ _The woman told her, a gentle smile displayed on her lips. _~Even if you hate me. Even though you threw me away. You're the first person who's been able to see me in a very long time.~_

Giving up on all sense of reality, Reena sighed and scratched the back of her head. The sooner she went along with this dream, the sooner she could wake up, right? "Okaaaay... So you're saying that you're, ugh, the Millennium Heart, was it?"

The woman fiddled nervously with her fingers as she shook her head. _~I'm not the Millennium Heart, per se... I'm just the spirit of the Millennium Heart. Like, the guardian I suppose? I've been attached to the amulet for as long as I could remember.~_

"Okay. So you're a spirit attached to this thing. But you don't know your own name?"

Again, another shake of her head. _~Unfortunately, I don't.~_

Reena frowned. "Seriously? Have you been stuck in that thing for so long, that you just forgot it?"

_~That seems to be the case,~ _the spirit admitted quietly, her voice trembling. _~There are a lot of things that I can't remember. Like why I became the spirit of the Millennium Heart in the first place. Or what sort of life I had...~_

"In Egypt." Reena finished. That was where the Millennium Heart was from. "Okay, so you don't know your name. That's... fine I guess. Now tell me where I am." She ordered, gesturing around her at the messy room.

_~Well, I can only presume this is your soul room,~ _she murmured, taking a moment to look around herself. Her chocolate eyes peered over the drawings that rested at her feet. _~Did you draw these? They're very beautiful.~_

"I did..." Reena replied, poking at a paper with the tip of her shoe. There were so many of them. Probably every drawing she'd ever done in her life was here in this room. The mess seemed to go on for miles and miles.

The spirit bent down and picked up a scrap of clothing, then another. They didn't seem to match though and she made a puzzled face. _~This must be the material for the clothes in your drawings. But putting them together doesn't seem easy.~_

The sigh escaped her lips without warning this time. "You can say that again. Designing clothes isn't easy. Choosing the right colors, figuring out what textures to use, and then deciding on the amount of layers to an outfit. Not only that, but the cost of the materials as well. The time spent in making and designing the clothes can greatly impact you if you don't have the proper resources to support your investments. It would all be a waste if you're not-" _Damnit, she'd been rambling again._ She looked up and saw that the woman was quietly watching, listening politely to what Reena had to say. But even Reena could tell that she couldn't understand a single thing that she'd said. Her face warm with embarrassment, she cleared her throat to try and change the subject. "_S-soul room?_ You were saying this is my soul room?"

As if snapping out of a trance, the spirit nodded. _~Yes, that's right. Your love for designing is greatly shown in this room. But so is the hardships of making your designs a reality. As for the vastness of this room... I think that you might be longing for something more. Something that you think is unreachable.~_

Talk about symbolism. "You... You knew all of that from just looking around?"

The spirit smiled. _~Well, the way that you talked about it was also a big clue. It seems like it really means a lot to you.~_

Her supposed_ "conscience"_ could read her like an open book. But having her vulnerabilities displayed this way unnerved her... "When is this dream going to end?"

_~Does my presence bother you that much...?~_

"N-no! I mean, you seem like a nice person- _spirit!- _and all, but... I..." Wait a second. What was with the sudden shift in attitude? Wasn't this lady holding her captive? In her mind...? If this really was a dream, than it was the most realistic dream that Reena had ever had. "_Hold on hold on._ The last thing I remember before waking up here, was running out of my room, because..." Hazel hues widened as the memory became clear. "The amulet began to glow. And... that was you?"

Finally, the young girl was able to put one and two together. _~Yes... as I explained earlier, I'd been trying to speak to you.~ _

"And when that failed, I just ran out of my room, blacked out, and ended up in my... _my soul room?! Am I lying on the floor of the hallway right now!?"_

_~A-actually. As you were heading out of your room, I believe you bumped heads with your brother in the hallway-~ _

"_What?! _That stupid brat needs to watch where he's going!"

_~But it was you who ran out in such a hurry-~_

_**"Because you scared me half to death!"**_

_~A-and I apologize for my carelessness once again. P-please forgive me for that...~_

Pulling at her hair in muted frustration, Reena felt the burning need to punch something. Gritting her own teeth, she continued to glare at the spirit. Whether she was imagining all of this or not, didn't matter anymore. If she found a bruise on her forehead when she woke up, there would be hell to pay. "So where am I now? My body, I mean."

Scared that the girl might lash out again, the spirit held up two trembling hands._~Um, you're resting in your bedroom now. Your brother was all right, but you were left unconscious. That's how I was able meet you like this.~_

"Oh yippee. A spirit that can visit me in my dreams."

_~I'm sorry...~_ she apologized meekly.

"Stop that already! It's annoying."

~_S-sorr-~_

Reena groaned in annoyance and kicked at the items under her feet. _Thank you for the gift, mom. I bet you didn't think an Egyptian spirit would be possessing that ugly thing, now did you? _As Reena continued to use violence as an outlet for her frustrations, the spirit quietly began to materialize a doorway beside her. It was a large stone door, with the same symbols that were etched into the Millennium Heart on its rough surface_. "Oh no you don't!" _The spirit squeaked at the girl's outburst and froze. Reena hurried forward and pointed accusingly toward the doorway. "_You were going to sneak away and leave me here, weren't you?!_"

_~N-not at all! I was about to ask you if we could take this conversation elsewhere.~ _The spirit explained.

Elsewhere? Weren't they both in Reena's mind? Where else could they possibly go? "Okay. I'm listening."

_~We could pass the time in my soul room, if you'd like.~ _The spirit placed a pale hand against the doorway and pushed it open with little to no effort at all. Reena's eyes widened as she followed the woman into her _"room"._ Hills of gold cut into a deep blue sky. A sun, whiter and brighter than Reena had ever seen floated above them, and immediately began to burn into Reena's bare arms. She didn't get the chance to shield her own eyes as a hand wrapped around her wrist and began to tug her forward. Wobbly at first, Reena realized that what she was stepping through was sand. Wiping at the sweat that began to drip from her brow, she faced down so that her face wouldn't get burned from the sun's rays. She'd been brought to a desert.

_~Are you all right? I should've warned you about the sun...~ _The spirit's voice came from somewhere ahead of her.

"_You think?!_ What kind of a soul room is this? It's a damn oven in here!"

_~Well it is a __**desert**__,~ the woman chuckled. _

"_This_ is where you wanted to pass the time? I can't even-" The teenager's whining was interrupted as she collided into the woman's back. As she opened her eyes, she realized that the surroundings had changed. Everything was much darker. Cooler. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed that there were trees around them. Tall palm trees were gathered around them and casting cool shadows- shielding them from the overwhelming heat. A pond of crystal clear water was at the center of these palm trees, and patches of moist green grass stretched between every tree. It was beautiful.

_~It's an oasis.~ _The spirit explained. Her voice seemed far away even though she was just a few steps ahead of Reena. _~My oasis.~ _The woman's figure knelt down at the water's edge. Tired.

Reena watched as she scooped the liquid into her hands, and brought it to her lips for a drink. If this woman was really the Egyptian spirit that she claimed to be, than that meant that she's been here for a very long time. For centuries even? "How lonely..." Reena thought aloud.

Brown eyes flickered up and over to the girl who had uttered those words, and the spirit smiled. _~Yes.~_

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. Remaining where she was, Reena waited a beat before continuing. "Exactly, what is it that you want from me?"

_~I...~ _The woman bit her bottom lip, as if struggling to put her thoughts into words. _~I... I could really use your help...~_

"...Is it it true that you haven't been able to show yourself to anyone till now?"

_~Yes. You're the only one who's been able to hear me. To acknowledge my presence...~_

"But... Why me? I don't know anything about Egypt." Reena objected. She could feel how rigid the cords in her neck had become. "Why is it me? What can I possibly...?"

_~There's something incredibly special about you, Reena. The Millennium Heart has traveled to so many places, and come across so many people. But somehow, fate has brought us together. I... I think that all along, we were destined to meet each other.~_ The young girl stared into the woman's mystical eyes- which were now desperate and on the verge of tears.

Reena shook her head. "There's nothing special about me..."

_~That's not true!~ _The spirit boomed. She was on her feet now, hands clutching Reena's wrists_. ~You **are** special! When you were talking about what you loved... I was so captivated by it. By the warmth in your voice and the sparkle in your eyes. By the expression on your face as you were lost in your thoughts.~_

Reena's cheeks burned red. Didn't the ancient Egyptians know the meaning of the phrase_, "personal boundaries"_? Face flushed, the brunette tried to push her away, but the woman's hold was firm. "O-okay, I get it. We were brought together by destiny, yadda yadda. So you want me to help you remember your memories, right?"

Eyes sparkling, the woman nodded. ~_Yes! If I can just remember who I was, than perhaps I could finally be put to rest.~ _The ancient Egyptian spirit jumped in delight, and Reena couldn't help but find it slightly amusing. Despite appearances, she was really quite childish. When the spirit stopped cheering, Reena had only a second to wonder what was wrong before being buried in a hug. _~Thank you, Reena! I'm so happy!~ _

Again with the personal boundaries, Reena complained. _"Hey hold on._ I don't remember ever telling you my name. Or about my brother either." The woman's body stiffened and Reena faced her with suspicious eyes. "It's been a week since mom came home from the London fashion show. _You've been spying on us this whole time, you sneaky spirit!"_

_~W-well, I had to know a little bit about my new home!~ _

"_New home!?_ _**My mind is your new home!**_ If you're going to be living with me, we're going to have to set some ground rules!" The friendly atmosphere gone now, the woman continued to bow apologetically as Reena rubbed her chin in thought. "You're going to need a name in the meantime. Just calling you '_spirit'_ is weird."

_~It is?~_

"Yes, it is! Until we know what your real name is, I'm going to call you... _Reeka."_

_~...'__Reeka'...?~_

"Is there a problem with that name?"

_~N-No! I really like it.~_ The woman confessed. She was actually happy that it sounded so similar to Reena's name. There was just something about the letter 'R' that felt so... familiar. _~Thank you, Reena.~ _

"Don't mention it. Easy to remember, I'd say. Now, we've still got a lot of other stuff to talk about," Reena began, crossing her legs as she settled down into the grass. "Like personal space. Ever heard of it?"

_~Um, please tell me more.~ _

"All right, but you'd better take notes."

* * *

A/N: The spirit of the Millennium Heart has finally revealed herself :) Review if you want, and I'll see you in the next chapter~!


End file.
